Absconds of Autumn
by Duckyumbrella
Summary: Sometimes it's hard to bring the past into your present life, when at the same time you are trying to forget it ever happened. Sequel to Mid Summer Mourning


First things first, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the prequel to this story, Mid-Summer Mourning, and to everyone for being so patient with me to get this posted. You're the best!

GIGANTIC thanks to Kathleen Abaestian, without whom this story would never have been posted. Thanks for your encouragement and support, Kathleen!:)

* * *

**Absconds of Autumn**

Saturday, September 27th

8:00 pm EST

DetectiveTrix: hey mart! finally got that computer to work?

**EncyclopediaMart: ya. can't believe uncle andrew just had this laptop lying around and never used it**

DetectiveTrix: at least now we can just IM each other instead of always calling

**EncyclopediaMart: you mean you didn't enjoy my long description of the destruction that stupid rainstorm did to the barn?**

DetectiveTrix: it got old after the first 20 min of your complaining :)

**EncyclopediaMart: you're just covetous of the extensive magnitude of knowledge that I possess**

DetectiveTrix: you wish :P

**EncyclopediaMart: so how's philly with aunt alicia?**

DetectiveTrix: must you ask? :P

**EncyclopediaMart: c'mon, can't be that bad**

DetectiveTrix: idk, it just seems like i'm always mad at her, but i don't wanna be because i know she doesn't deserve it. but it feels like i wanna blame someone for all this

**EncyclopediaMart: but you don't have anyone to blame, rite?**

DetectiveTrix: exactly. which totally isn't fair, i know. it's not aunt alicia's fault that moms and dad were in a car accident

**EncyclopediaMart: and its not her fault that me, you, Brian, and Bobby were orphaned and had nowhere to live**

DetectiveTrix: please don't put it like that. i don't wanna think of us as orphans

**EncyclopediaMart: why not? its what happened. i've had almost 2 months out here in iowa to come to terms with that**

DetectiveTrix: ya i know but its different when you read it than when you know it in your head

**EncyclopediaMart: k sorry. but anyways its not anyones fault that the four of us each had to go live with different relatives across the country. it made sense when they said that they couldn't take us all in**

DetectiveTrix: ya i know. i just feel like something could have been done to change this situation, but idk what

**EncyclopediaMart: ya i know what you mean**

DetectiveTrix: brian just signed on. i'll open the chat room so he can join the convo

**EncyclopediaMart: ok :)**

Opening the Bob-white Clubhouse

DetectiveTrix has entered

**EncyclopediaMart has entered**

_DoctorBelden has entered_

**EncyclopediaMart: hey bri. whats up?**

_DoctorBelden: not much, hbu?_

**EncyclopediaMart: nothing really to report here**

DetectiveTrix: nothing here either, as usual :P

_DoctorBelden: no mysteries to keep you occupied?_

**EncyclopediaMart: no shady people to deem 'mysterious'?**

DetectiveTrix: no neither of those :P i am in mystery withdrawal! Theres no excitement in philly! :(

_DoctorBelden: and for that we are all grateful_

**EncyclopediaMart: here here! :)**

DetectiveTrix: just for that i'm going to follow up on that bank robbory i read about in the paper today

_DoctorBelden: NO!_

DetectiveTrix: lol just kidding :)

**EncyclopediaMart: so whats new in florida?**

_DoctorBelden: nothing really. its just been really hot and muggy :P_

DetectiveTrix: fun fun :P

_DoctorBelden: yup :P_

**EncyclopediaMart: i know you're gonna be so upset but i gtg help uncle andrew round up the sheep. i'll call you guys tomorrow**

_DoctorBelden: k bye mart_

**EncyclopediaMart** has signed off

DetectiveTrix: hey bri can i ask you something?

_DoctorBelden: shoot_

DetectiveTrix: do you think moms and dad really would've wanted us to be split up amongst relatives and leave sleepyside?

_DoctorBelden: idk if this was the exact plan they would've had in mind, but i know they would've wanted us to be safe and happy_

DetectiveTrix: well, i guess the 1st part of that is taken care of

_DoctorBelden: so you're safe, but not happy?_

DetectiveTrix: after all that's happened, and the living situation we're in now, most def not! how do you think jim and dan did it? how were they both able to live again after their parents' deaths?

_DoctorBelden: idk trix. Just took it day by day, i guess, waiting for the pain to disappear_

DetectiveTrix: i don't think the pain will ever go away

_DoctorBelden: i know. but you gotta keep moving on anyways_

DetectiveTrix: you are totally right!

_DoctorBelden: i know :)_

DetectiveTrix: anyways, speaking of jim and dan, have you heard from either of them lately?

_DoctorBelden: no i haven't. actually, i haven't really heard from anyone except you, mart, and bobby since we left. have you heard from them?_

DetectiveTrix: no i haven't. i haven't heard from honey either, but i still hear from diana every once in a while.

_DoctorBelden: at least not all the BWGs are MIA then :)_

DetectiveTrix: ya :) it's so weird not seeing them and talking to them all the time

_DoctorBelden: ya i didn't think distance would affect how people interact so much. i always figured if one of the bob-whites moved away, there would be letter writing and phone calling non-stop!_

DetectiveTrix: and instant-messaging :)

_DoctorBelden: ya and IMing of course :)__ can't forget that!_

_DoctorBelden: i'm sorry to cut this short, but i have a HUGE essay due monday and i really have to do well on it so i have a chance of getting that scholarship for college next year. Feel free to IM or call me if you still wanna talk_

DetectiveTrix: thanks bri i will :) ya i should probably get started on my homework too wow i completely forgot that youll be starting college in a year! Theres so much change happening that i cant keep up!

_DoctorBelden: ya i know theres lots of change, but youll catch up. you always do. i'll talk to you soon_

DetectiveTrix: k ttyl brian!

_DoctorBelden: bye trixie!_

DetectiveTrix has signed off

_DoctorBelden _has signed off

Monday, October 6th

6:00 pm EST

_PrincessDi: *groan* i hate homework! :(_

**EncyclopediaMart: and hello to u too :)**

_PrincessDi: sorry mart *blush* hi! how've ya been?_

**EncyclopediaMart: good, i guess. uncle andrew's sheep had another baby yesterday. I helped deliver it :) **

_PrincessDi: awwwww how sweet! :) did u name it?_

**EncyclopediaMart: yeah we named him Moses… like every other animal or baby the bwgs have encountered ;) **

_PrincessDi: lol :) we bobwhites did have some weird obsession with that name! i remember when we all went out to uncle andrew's in iowa! i actually got to make that trip! :)_

**EncyclopediaMart: yeah that was a great trip! Ya know, there was something i should've done at the end of that trip.**

_PrincessDi: whats that? asked out dot murray? ;)_

**EncyclopediaMart: nah she's not my type. anyways, she prefers redheads ;)**

_PrincessDi: lol poor jim :)_

_PrincessDi: so what should you've done at the end of the trip then?_

**EncyclopediaMart: followed jim's lead and bought you an i.d. bracelet like he bought trixie.**

**EncyclopediaMart: except obviously not an i.d. bracelet exactly like the one he bought trix. i mean i wouldn't wanna give you a bracelet with jim's name on it…**

**EncyclopediaMart: now i'm rambling like an idiot.**

**EncyclopediaMart: but i should've done something to show that i truly care about you and i want you to be my special girl**

**EncyclopediaMart: that is if you'll have me, of course**

**EncyclopediaMart: diana?**

_PrincessDi: why now?_

**EncyclopediaMart: idk i just never built up the courage to ask you**

**EncyclopediaMart: although i digress, saying that over i.m. is pretty pathetic and cowardly *smacks self on head***

_PrincessDi: mart, you are not pathetic or cowardly_

_PrincessDi: but i also can't be your special girl. we live too far apart now_

**EncyclopediaMart: long distance relationships can work**

_PrincessDi: oh mart! just look at what long distance has done to the bobwhites! i haven't spoken to honey, dan, or jim since summer, and i rarely speak to trix and brian. we're losing the bobwhites!_

**EncyclopediaMart: we're not losing the bobwhites. once everyone gets settled things will get back to normal**

_PrincessDi: normal? ha ha i haven't been acquainted with normal since july! If you find this normal you speak of, tell it I would like my old life back!_

_PrincessDi: and if even the super seven bobwhites couldn't stay together, what makes you so sure we could make it work?_

**EncyclopediaMart: idk di. i just thought it would be worth a try if it meant being with you**

_PrincessDi: i'm sorry mart. there's just too many changes going on in my life right now._

_PrincessDi: mart? please don't be mad :(_

**EncyclopediaMart: i've gotta go**

_PrincessDi: oh mart please don't leave! try to understand!_

_PrincessDi: if it makes you feel any better, i do care about you, but circumcise is keeping us apart!_

**EncyclopediaMart: i think you mean 'circumstance'**

**EncyclopediaMart: and actually di, knowing that you feel the same way and i was too foolish to do anything about it when we were together actually makes me feel so much worse**

**EncyclopediaMart: i understand. but i'd better leave now before i make an even bigger idiot of myself**

_PrincessDi: i'm sorry. idk what else to say_

**EncyclopediaMart: me neither**

_PrincessDi: so…_

**EncyclopediaMart: well…**

_PrincessDi: i'm sorry_

**EncyclopediaMart: don't be**

_PrincessDi: ok then…_

**EncyclopediaMart: ok…**

_PrincessDi: talk to you soon?_

**EncyclopediaMart: ya. ttyl**

**EncyclopediaMart **has signed off

_PrincessDi _has signed off

Sunday, October 12th

3:00 p.m. EST

DetectiveTrix: Omg do my eyes deceive me? is this really Honey Wheeler that just signed on?

**HoneyBear: the one and only!:) hey trixie!**

DetectiveTrix: HONEY! Omg i havent talked to you in forever! How've you been? How's nyc? How's jim and your mom?

**HoneyBear: I know its been far too long since we've talked :(**

**HoneyBear: I'm fine. I'm going to a boarding school outside of nyc now and they don't let us use computers for personal use there, so that's why I'm never online to chat:(**

DetectiveTrix: oh yuck you're going to a boarding school?:P

**HoneyBear: its not that bad. Lots better than the ones I used to go to:P i'm temporarily at home in the apartment right now for Mother's birthday, but I'll be heading back to school tomorrow.**

**HoneyBear: Mother has been coping as well as can be expected with all of this. I think shes stronger than I ever gave her credit for**

**HoneyBear: now tell me how things are in philidelphia**

DetectiveTrix: things are looking up. I've met some new people at my new school. They're great, but they could never compare to the BWGs

**HoneyBear: Nobody could ever compare to the bwgs :( I'm glad you met some new friends tho :)**

DetectiveTrix: remember that song we sang in school when we were little? Make new friends, but keep the old…

**HoneyBear: One is silver and the other's gold!**

DetectiveTrix: But which one is silver and which is gold?

**HoneyBear: lol idk :)**

DetectiveTrix: anyways, so is your boarding school co-ed, or does Jim go to a different boarding school?

DetectiveTrix: …honey? You still there?

**HoneyBear: yeah I'm here**

**HoneyBear: Trix, there's something I need to tell you. About Jim. I see that some of the other bwgs are online right now. Do you mind opening the chat room so I can tell you all at once?**

DetectiveTrix: yeah sure, one sec…

Opening the Bob-white Clubhouse

DetectiveTrix has entered

**HoneyBear has entered**

_DoctorBelden has entered_

**EncyclopediaMart has entered**

_PrincessDi has entered_

_PrincessDi: Honey! You're here! *big hugs* :D :D :D_

_DoctorBelden: hey Hon, how've you been? Great to 'see' you again :)_

**EncyclopediaMart: welcome back to the Clubhouse! how's the good ol' new york life treatin ya? :) **

**HoneyBear: I'm fine thanks. it's great to 'see' you guys too it's been way too long! :)**

DetectiveTrix: honey's got something to tell us.

**HoneyBear: I'd rather tell all the bwgs at once… is dan coming online soon?**

**EncyclopediaMart: haven't heard from him since he and regan left Sleepyside back in july**

**EncyclopediaMart: Where's jim? Did you want him here too?**

DetectiveTrix: Jim is who Honey wants to talk about

_DoctorBelden: is everything alright honey_

**HoneyBear: No, well, I don't know I just don't know!**

_PrincessDi: why don't you start from the beginning and tell us what this is all about._

**HoneyBear: ok, well it all started before we left Sleepyside for new york city. Only jim and I didn't know it started back in Sleepyside until we were in nyc. So that's where we had thought it all had started; in New york city. but we later learned it had originally started in Sleepyside and then escalated in nyc**

**HoneyBear: I was just speaking honey-speak again, wasn't i? sorry :)**

**HoneyBear: anyways, so apparently when we were all back in Sleepyside, on the morning after the fire at the manor house, a man named dirk spangleburgh approached Mother at the hospital claiming to be an attorney working for mr. rainsford wanting to take jim away from us**

**HoneyBear: he claimed that the fire somehow proved jim was in an unsafe environment and thought that Jim should be sent away to somewhere safer. Dirk said he would reverse jim's adoption**

DetectiveTrix: WHAT?

**EncyclopediaMart: can he DO that?**

**HoneyBear: well yes apparently he can. We were in nyc when Dirk spangleburgh comes up to our apartment with a boatload of paperwork certifiably nullifying jim's adoption**

_DoctorBelden: no he can't do that!_

_DoctorBelden: can he? what a mess!_

_PrincessDi: omg poor jim! Sorry honey, please continue!_

**HoneyBear: Mother called her most powerful connections, but Dirk was too smart for them. No one could undo what Dirk had done. Dirk was going to take Jim to an orphanage in Albany where jim would be 'safer'**

**EncyclopediaMart: I'm surprised Jim didn't sock the guy in the face**

**HoneyBear: oh he most certainly wanted to. So did mother and i. But mother kept telling jim that she'd get things sorted out. Jim promised to play along with dirks game for the time being.**

**HoneyBear: dirk insisted on leaving immediately, so jim had to hurriedly grab his things together. Jim barely had time to say goodbye before dirk took him to the train station**

_PrincessDi: tears sre mking imposblie totype_

DetectiveTrix: omg I'm so mad right now I could scream! :O

**HoneyBear: it gets worse**

**HoneyBear: jim never made it to the orphanage. We didn't know dirk's game as well as we thought we did**

**EncyclopediaMart: ? explain please**

**HoneyBear: When mother and I got the news that jim had never arrived at the orphanage, we got worried and tried to get a hold of dirk spangleburgh through his supposed employer, mr. Rainsford**

**HoneyBear: But surprise surprise when we were finally able to get in touch with mr. Rainsford(he had been out of the country and unreachable), he denied that dirk worked for him.**

**HoneyBear: we managed to track down dirk and he admitted to working for jims stepfather jonsey. He said he had helped jonsey plan how to get jim back to Albany. Jonesy wanted jim dead for running away. Still does…**

_DoctorBelden: Honey, are you still there?_

**HoneyBear: yeah I'm still here. Sorry just thinking about jim makes me upset. It just seems so much more real when you see it written down, you know? just give me a minute…**

**HoneyBear: so dirk admitted that the failure of their 'genius' plan was the fact that on the way to Albany, dirk fell asleep and jim gave him the slip**

DetectiveTrix: *cheer* Go Jim! *cheer*

**HoneyBear: but ever since jim got away from dirk, he hasn't contacted us whatsoever! We've been trying to find him, but no luck. It's almost as if jim fell off the face of the earth :(**

DetectiveTrix: did you check at any of the harbors? Jim said way back when we first met him that if he couldn't find a job at the summer camps, he'd go get a job on the cattle boats

**HoneyBear: I'd forgotten about that! I know Mother's been checking everywhere but I'll talk to her about that**

**HoneyBear: mother wants to leave for dinner now, so I've gtg. I might not be able to get on for a while, but I'll try to keep you posted on whats going on.**

**HoneyBear: It was great being able to talk to you guys again! :)**

_DoctorBelden: Talk to you later Honey!_

**HoneyBear** has signed off

_DoctorBelden: hate to leave so soon, but I've got some homework to finish for tomorrow. Bye!_

_Doctor Belden_ has signed off

DetectiveTrix: grrr this is so frustrating! I wish I could do something to help find jim!

**EncyclopediaMart: yeah me too**

_PrincessDi: you think Jim's alright, wherever he is?_

**EncyclopediaMart: I'm sure he's fine. Jim's a smart guy who knows how to take care of himself**

_PrincessDi: that's true… but i'm still worried_

**EncyclopediaMart: we all are Di. hopefully Jim gets in contact with honey soon**

DetectiveTrix: he will I'm sure. Just as I'm sure that sooner or later Dan will drop in on the i.m. Then we'll have all the bob-whites back in the Clubhouse

_PrincessDi: that'll be great, having all the bwgs back together again! :) I've gtg babysit my little bros and sisters now. I'll talk to you soon! :)_

_PrincessDi_ has signed off

**EncyclopediaMart: and then there were two…**

DetectiveTrix: sorry mart but I've gtg too. I promised bobby I'd call him tonight. We can three-way call you, if you'd like

**EncyclopediaMart: sure sounds good. i'll talk to you soon then :)**

**EncyclopediaMart** has signed off

DetectiveTrix has signed off

Tuesday, October 28th

8:00 a.m. EST

Dantheman: hey belden! how's it hanging?

**EncyclopediaMart: hey! Where've you been all these months?**

Dantheman: traveling out west with uncle bill. Found some decent paying jobs here and decided to check in on the happenins of the other bwgs

**EncyclopediaMart: not much happening out here in iowa. Uncle andrew's kept me plenty busy working the farm**

Dantheman: don't get caught in any floods out there! :)

**EncyclopediaMart: You're hysterical, Mangan. Really, you should be telling that to my scatter-brained sister, not me**

Dantheman: yeah probably lol. So how much trouble has Trixie gotten into lately?

**EncyclopediaMart: surprisingly not a lot… that she's told me about :)**** As for the others… honey's at a boarding school, di's lucky and still has 70 degree weather down in Arizona, brian's driving himself to the brink of insanity trying to get a scholarship, and jim is still MIA**

Dantheman: it seems that I've missed alot…

Dantheman: darn i've gtg to work now, but I'll try to get back online soon.

**EncyclopediaMart: alright talk to ya later dude**

Dantheman has signed off

**EncyclopediaMart** has signed off

Friday, November 7th

9:00 p.m. EST

_PrincessDi: why must everyone and everything be so stupid?_

DetectiveTrix: uh oh what happened?

_PrincessDi: nothing, its nothing_

DetectiveTrix: obviously its not just 'nothing' that's got you so upset

_PrincessDi: your right. But its not just one thing in particular. Its just one thing escalating into another until I'm at the point where I don't feel like I have control of my life anymore_

_PrincessDi: I just want my old life back. Back in Sleepyside where life was so easy and I actually had control over who I was_

_PrincessDi: now that I'm out here in Nowheresville, Arizona, I don't have the slightest clue who I am anymore. No one cares about me_

DetectiveTrix: diana what do you mean by that? you've got friends and family who love you and care about you. you're smart and beautiful and are a wonderful artist and are a saint with your siblings!

DetectiveTrix: you do have control of your life, di. you hold the reins that will steer your life in one direction or another. Your just at a crossroad right now and don't know which way to turn

_PrincessDi: I appreciate you trying to help Trix, but I think I'm done making turns_

_PrincessDi: my once perfect life has dwindled down to nothing, to the point where it's not worth living anymore_

_PrincessDi_ has signed off

DetectiveTrix: wait di!

DetectiveTrix: don't do anything stupid!

DetectiveTrix: DIANA!

Same day

9:30 p.m. EST

DetectiveTrix: Brian! omg thank goodness you're online!

DetectiveTrix: I just had the most horrible conversation with di! she was all depressed and signed off after saying that her life wasn't worth living anymore and I don't remember the phone number I could reach her at and I'm scared brian what if she really does hurt herself?

_DoctorBelden: whoa hold on and back up! what exactly did Di say?_

DetectiveTrix: I'm sending you the convo…

_DoctorBelden: ok I read it_

DetectiveTrix: and?

_DoctorBelden: di can be very overly dramatic at times_

DetectiveTrix: so you're not going to take this seriously?

_DoctorBelden: she had a bad day. Happens to all of us once in a while. Di can be overdramatic, but she's not stupid. She wouldn't intentionally harm herself._

DetectiveTrix: I cannot believe you! You don't care at all about di, do you?

_DoctorBelden: of course I care! If I thought this was serious and not just overreacting, I'd do something about it!_

DetectiveTrix: oh so now I'm overreacting for being worried about my friend?

_DoctorBelden: I never said that!_

DetectiveTrix: but you didn't deny it! you think di and I are just a couple of overreacting drama queens is that it?

_DoctorBelden: stop putting words into my mouth!_

DetectiveTrix: you know what? I'm done with this convo. Thanks for the help, jerk

DetectiveTrix has signed off

Saturday, November 8th

10:00 a.m. EST

**EncyclopediaMart: what is wrong with you?**

_DoctorBelden: what are you mad about?_

**EncyclopediaMart: I just got off the phone with Trixie. She told me all about her conversation with di and what you said afterwards**

_DoctorBelden: cmon mart be reasonable!_

**EncyclopediaMart: what if I told you that di was deadly serious in her convo with trix?**

_DoctorBelden: neither of us would have any way of knowing that without talking to di_

**EncyclopediaMart: what if I told you I did talk to di, bri?**

**EncyclopediaMart: or rather, what if I told you that I talked to di's mother, who is with her daughter at the hospital?  
**

_DoctorBelden: omg please no… did she actually, is she_

**EncyclopediaMart: she's alive. Di took just enough pills to make herself violently ill**

**EncyclopediaMart: when trix called me, she was already plenty upset. I was praying that you were right when I looked up di's number and called.**

_DoctorBelden: I didn't think she would actually do anything_

**EncyclopediaMart: well you were wrong.**

_DoctorBelden: I know I'm sorry. what else do you want me to say?  
_

**EncyclopediaMart: don't you realize what could've happened? just a few more pills and it would've all been over**

_DoctorBelden: yes I realize what could've happened! I'm not stupid mart!_

**EncyclopediaMart: well you certainly were yesterday**

_DoctorBelden: don't you blame this on me! I didn't shove those pills down her throat! Do you think I wanted something like this to happen? Because I didn't, mart! I really didn't!_

**EncyclopediaMart: I could've lost the woman I love because you were too lazy to give our little sister a phone number!**

_DoctorBelden: i wasn't lazy I just didn't think it was necessary!_

**EncyclopediaMart: I'm done with this convo**

**EncyclopediaMart **has signed out

_DoctorBelden _has signed out

Sunday, November 16th

9:00 a.m. EST

_DoctorBelden: alright just wanted to let you know there's a hurricane warning for us down here in florida so you might not see me online for a few days. Or weeks, depending on how bad this thing is. not that any of you seem to care anyways…_

11:00 a.m. EST

**HoneyBear: hey! I've got some big news! I think we might have located jim! Or at least, a clue to where he might've gone! why is no one ever online?**

1:00 p.m. EST

DetectiveTrix: so aunt Alicia is talking about moving… as in she's already bought a new apartment. I'm sick and tired of moving! where are you guys?

3:00 p.m. EST

Dantheman: ok if anyone is online please speak up! in a bit of trouble out here!

5:00 p.m. EST

**EncyclopediaMart: has anyone heard from Brian since this morning? I'm watching the news and this hurricane looks real bad. I really need to apologize for flipping out at him last week. What happened to us? Where are the Bob-whites when you need them? Oh the absconds of autumn, drifting into woes of winter. Will the bleak, hopeless, tragic night ever end…?**

To be continued…

* * *

I really wish this story could've been posted in color:(

Now the next one, Winter Wishes and Woes, will be back to a normal, paragraph format (not IM). I just felt like trying something different for this story:)

The next one will surely be posted more quickly than this one was posted!:)

This story wasn't even origanally in this series of stories. It was merely added to make you less confused come Winter Wishes and Woes. I know, you are probably confused with the story, but don't worry. All will be revealed in good time...

Review me please!:)


End file.
